


Mulan and her promises

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan and Aurora are in the woods, Mulan hears something coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulan and her promises

> _"Stay behind me." Mulan said as she pulled out her sword._
> 
> _Aurora has always been stubborn but when it came to these kinds of situations, she obeyed Mulan's commands. She stepped back and kept her distance from the woman warrior. "Mulan?"_
> 
> _"When I tell you to run, run." Mulan told her, looking back at the Princess. "Find a safe place to hide."_
> 
> _Aurora shook her head, refusing to even think about the option. "I can't! I won't do it!" Aurora said as she moved closer to Mulan. "I'm not leaving you behind!"_
> 
> _Mulan scowled, scouting her surroundings before her stance relaxed. She turned to look at Aurora. "You're not safe here!"_
> 
> _"So are you." Aurora frowned. "I'm not a helpless princess anymore!"_
> 
> _"I know but this is not a battle you have to fight!" Mulan told her. "Run."_
> 
> _"I'm not leaving you behind!" Aurora said, her expression stubborn and determined._
> 
> _A smile graced Mulan's face for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. It was meant to be a chaste kiss but Mulan didn't have the control to keep it that way. "Go!" She said as she pulled away and wielding her sword at the darkness._
> 
> _"Promise me you'll follow me. Promise me you'll survive." Aurora told her. "Promise you'll be there to protect me in the morning._
> 
> _Mulan turned her head to look at the Princess. "I always do. I always will."_
> 
> _Aurora hesitated for a moment but somehow she knew that she would only be a distraction for her. She didn't turn back. Her lips were tingling and the memory of the reason why that was so made her smile even with the circumstances. There was this fleeting feeling that made her panic. She tried to crush the panic that begun to spread through her._
> 
> **_Mulan promised. She always keeps her promises._ **


End file.
